We Belong Together
by MisguidedxAngel
Summary: how did bella feel when edward left? she was so positive that they belonged together.This song explains it all. BxE song fan-fic. we belong together by mariah carey


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!!!**

**But I wish I did especially Edward…..YUMMY**

* * *

Bella's pov

_(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah) _

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so_

Edward left me 5 months ago. He said he didn't love me. But I **still **love him. He has been haunting my dreams since he left.

_I should have held on tight I never should have let you go _

_I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish _

_I was lying to myself_

I should have begged longer and harder to make him stay. I should have never let him go. I kills me inside just thinking 'bout it. I was stupid to think you could love me for me but now I realize that I was nothing but a play toy.

_I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love _

_Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself _

_'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me _

_But I thought I knew everything _

_I never felt _

A part of me always thought this was a dream. You being there convinced me that it wasn't a dream. If it was never one that I would want to wake up from. But now that you're gone I can't recall if it was reality or dream. I'll always keep the memories. Once I met you I couldn't imagine that I would be here by myself. That I'll be with you forever. I guess forever wasn't that long.

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice _

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice _

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side _

_Right here, 'cause baby _

_(We belong together) _

I thought that you would change me in to a vampire like you. I can't go to sleep without you humming my lullaby. Or that I'll never hear your voice again. And I would wish for nothing more to have you by my side again when I'm sleeping, you kept me safe. What I would give to kiss you're cold hard marble lip. They were heaven.

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby, please _

_'Cause we belong together _

When you left Edward, I was never going to be the same. You took my heart and left me with nothing but the memories. Everyone could see that I wasn't myself. I was a zombie. Only doing things because I was told to. I know that we belong to together.

_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better _

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together _

Who's going to stay by me all though the night? Or whose shoulder am I going to cry on. I need you Edward and you left when I needed you the most. No one's every gonna take you place. My heart will always belong to you. Cause we belong together.

_I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind _

_Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:_

_"If you think you're lonely now" _

I am lonely. I have no one. All my friends left me too because of the state you left me in Edward.

_Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep) _

_I gotta change the station so I turn the dial _

_Trying to catch a break and then I hear Baby face _

_I only think of you and it's breaking my heart _

_I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart _

Every time I hear or think of you name my heart breaks a little more inside. I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart. Heartbreak hurts more than I can describe. It feels like my dog dying but my dad says I can keep it. (**A/N I hear that quote so I just had to put it in there).**

_I'm feeling all out of my element _

_I'm throwing things, crying _

_Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong _

_The pain reflected in this song it ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside _

_I need you, need you back in my life, baby _

_(We belong together)_

I was throwing thing everywhere. I had a temper and I don't have those often. Almost all the nights without you here I cry myself to sleep. I know that you leaving had to do something with jasper and my b-day party. People see my pain but they don't know how it feels. I need you Edward.

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

We lost something that was amazing and I lost a part of me.

_Come back baby, please _

_'Cause we belong together _

_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough _

No one else is going to comfort me like you do.

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up _

No one else is going to sneak in my room at night you do

_Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better _

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby!_

No one can take your place Edward.

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby, please _

_'Cause we belong together _

_Who I'm gonna lean on when times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me 'til the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better _

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

* * *

**I hope you like this was my first fan-fiction. **

**Plz plz review. And if I get at least 5 good reviews I'll post more fan-fics**

**The song that i used was We Belong Together by Mariah Carey**

**Any suggestions?**

**Luv layal**

**Keep on rockin to the beat of your own music.**


End file.
